Lies Are the Same Things As Secrets
by Brittana4ever
Summary: Meredith couldn't help, but feel guilty when she lied to Chloe about certain things or in this case events, but it's best if the past stays in the past. Even though her daughter wants to know her past. A post Heartbreaker oneshot.


_This lengthy oneshot was inspired by Meredith looking at the article concerning Chloe when she was younger. Criticism and Praise are accepted_

* * *

><p>Ever since she was little girl Meredith knew lying was bad, but lies are easier to listen to than the truth her father once told her. Meredith thought that was silly why believe a lie over the truth and promise never to do that.<p>

Irony was she did when Chloe asked questions about her birth parents or past. The box of Chloe's files remind her even though it was tucked away under her bed. The headline _Child Lone Survivor In Ukrainian Massacre _was the one thing she didn't want Chloe to know about her past.

That was a big panic worldwide because every country was afraid that was going happen to them. Terrorist attacks pre 9-11 didn't go down in history like September 11 did, but this one was different.

Though Meredith had no idea she knew that. Then it was reported that a young child survived it and was found with no injuries what-so ever hiding under the rubble.

Meredith's mom who was nearing her final days said to her daughter "Now that's hell of a miracle" before passing away the next day. Meredith couldn't agree any better with those words.

When John finally called home. All worrying went away because he was safe. He told her about his work then somewhere in the conversation he told her.

He went to a orphanage and fell completely in love with one of the girls there. Meredith listen as he was talking about her as if she was his did want have a family, but health problems prevented that biologically. John did promise there were other ways and she agreed, but couldn't help it when she secretly got jealous of the moms she saw out on the street.

Then on day out of the blue John told he was going miss that little girl when he returned home. Meredith then had a epiphany of her and John who had a little blonde hair girl in his arms.

She should saw it coming from all those little hints he dropped, but maybe that still couldn't prepare when he ask her if she wanted to have a daughter.

Before she had time to think about it. A wave of happiness rush over her and she screamed yes into the phone. Her coworkers rush to her when they heard the probably thinking what a lunatic when she was crying and laughing at the same time, but she didn't care at the moment. The nerves kicked in the night before John and their new daughter, Chloe were scheduled to arrive.

The wait for the afternoon was the longest period of the start of her new life. She remember John walking off the airplane with Chloe in his look so innocent taking in the sights before her blue eyes. John was right anyone would took look at Chloe fell in love with her.

However it was after Chloe's first nightmare John admitted Chloe was the survivor of that slaughter that went down in Ukraine a few months before and gave her the article along with Chloe's other files.

Together they agreed not to let Chloe know about it. As he wanted Chloe to have a fresh start. Meredith agreed with it, but couldn't help and think he was hiding something from denied it and she let it go, but still thought about it. The nightmares were gone by the time of Chloe's 4 birthday. Which was a relief to Meredith because no mother wanted their child blood or not to relive horrible memories in their sleep.

Even when John left them without a warning Meredith swore she wouldn't let the past hurt her daughter. Easier said than done Meredith thought bitterly as she was looking over the article.

She couldn't blame Chloe for wanting to know about her birth family, but you don't tell the person you raised for the past 13 years "Hey Chloe me and your father wanted you to know that you survived a horrible massacre at the age of 2 which killed your birth parents."

The truth is harsher and colder than a lie. Who know best, but a mother protecting her daughter.

* * *

><p><em>Hope I didn't screw up, because it's the first non-humorous story I did and I can only worry that you guys like it. Leave a review and tell me your option on this. <em>


End file.
